<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gazing Over The Fire by Frodo_lives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313237">Gazing Over The Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_lives/pseuds/Frodo_lives'>Frodo_lives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_lives/pseuds/Frodo_lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How gazing over the fire at your friend can lead to much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carn (Inheritance Cycle)/Roran Garrowson, Katrina/Carn, Roran Garrowson/Carn/Katrina, Roran Garrowson/Katrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gazing over the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been re-reading the Inheritance Cycle, and an unexpected ship crossed my way (and I don't mean the Dragon Wing, hehe).</p>
<p>6 hrs and 45 minutes of uninterrupted, nightly writing, a bit of lofty romance, a cheesy ending and loads of poly cuteness.</p>
<p>Though with a bit of added time between missions, this fic follows the plot of Brisingr and Inheritance (up until a chapter called "Aroughs") and contains spoilers for the book, although a bit deviated to suit the story I want to tell.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martland Redbeard’s company was camped in the thin frontlines of a young forest. Around them were tall shrubs that partially hid them from unwanted eyes, just in case. The horses were picketed a few feet deeper inside the forest and they grazed lazily, though weariness was visible in their stocky movements and twitching, overextended muscles.</p>
<p>The men fared no better and so, as the day’s light dimmed, the swordsmen lay around the camp, groaning and yawning, with no one being able to hold up a conversation longer than a few sentences.</p>
<p>They hadn’t planned to set up camp at all, especially not in order to spend the night in the shrubs. As it were, however, their mission to intercept and inspect an Empire supply convoy lasted longer than intended and on their way back they had to battle another host of the enemy’s footmen. Worn out as they were, neither man nor horse could travel throughout the night to return to the Varden’s tent-city in Surda, and so their captain had decided it would be wiser to rest for the night and be on their way at the crack of dawn.</p>
<p>Roran welcomed the unexpected delay, as his muscles were sore and he was tired. He couldn’t count the missions anymore, least of all the number of foes he’d slain, and as much as he wished to be reunited with Katrina, this gifted night allowed him to lay around and do nothing for once, a pleasure that rarely presented itself. And even when it did, he wasn’t known for indulging in such things.</p>
<p>But this night he did, grateful for the opportunity.</p>
<p>The only thing he had done was hunt a deer in the forest, which was now cooking on a spit over a large fire. They had already crossed the border to Surda, so they felt reasonably safe, and given that they had to spend the night on the hard, dusty ground with naught but the sweat-drenched saddle-cloths of their horses to shield them from the cool, night air, they thought they at least deserved a piece of roasted deer.</p>
<p>The meal was ready when the stars were already gleaming in the sky and after having eaten the last strip of meat off the deer’s bones the men laid down on the harsh earth with slightly lifted spirits and satisfied grunts echoing between the trees. Martland had already turned in for the night, and many soldiers followed suit. The fire had diminished slightly, however it still provided warmth and comfort to the few men who remained awake.</p>
<p>Roran, leaning back on his elbows, glanced at the dancing flames and allowed the events of the past couple of months to wash over him. A sense of accomplishment rose in him and even as he was feeling his sore muscles relax with painful stretches, he saw his physical and mental transformation as nothing short of a victory. He had always had a tough build, owing to his years spent farming in Carvahall, but it was enhanced and defined by the turmoil and adventure of his recent past.</p>
<p>He would’ve continued his stroll down memory lane had it not been for a glimmer that caught his eye from across the fire. He adjusted his vision ever so slightly and noticed Carn gazing at him over the blaze, an indecipherable expression on his face.</p>
<p>Carn was a Varden spellcaster that Nasuada had sent with Martland on every mission, and from the very first day Roran had struck up a friendship with the gaunt man. They were similar in age and despite perhaps not being the most skilled in his craft, and relatively weak for a soldier, Carn was imaginative and ambitious, and most importantly, he got on well with Roran. The latter now fixed his eyes on the magician and as soon as he was discovered, Carn averted his eyes and twitched about nervously, trying to focus on anything else but his friend.</p>
<p>Roran sighed and, trying to make as little noise as possible, circled the fire and dropped next to Carn, who jumped up and tried to scramble away. “What is it, mage”, Roran began, “that makes you so tense? We are riding home victorious, with a chance to unwind on the way.” Carn looked at him, the same unreadable expression on his face, though his slightly widened eyes betrayed his angst. “Not everyone enjoys a camp in the wild, Stronghammer”, Carn retorted and settled next to his friend, slumping, as if defeated. “That I can appreciate, though I must admit I am already accustomed to the practice.”, Roran continued with a slight smirk. “What troubles me however is something else.” Carn looked at Roran, alarmed, and waited for him to continue. “It is not the first time I see you casting a glance at me, Carn.”, Roran stated in a calm voice, looking into his friend’s eyes. “What is it? Have I offended you?”, the warrior continued, seeing that the spellcaster wasn’t going to reply.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing”, the latter finally breathed and turned away, slumping down hard on the ground, his back turned to Roran. “Carn?”, Roran asked but the magician gave no further explanation. Roran hovered over Carn’s frame for a while to catch a glimpse of his friend’s face, but it was buried in his coat-sleeve. Roran, puzzled as he was, tried to think of a way to continue the conversation, but just as he was about to tug on the other’s shoulder to make him face him, he refrained and pulled his hand back. “Carn…”, he whispered, in a feeble attempt at… something, but it was no use. Feeling defeated now himself he turned around and laid down on the ground as well. He quickly fell asleep, letting his battered body rest.</p>
<p>Carn felt Roran’s presence behind his back and he was grateful he’d turned around, lest Roran see his flushed cheeks. He barely slept at all that night,</p>
<p>As dawn was about to break, and Roran rose from his surprisingly peaceful sleep, Carn was already gone, running around the camp, preparing for their departure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wife’s advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He was just as he always had been during our road back here”, Roran explained, laying bare-chested on his cot in his tent. Katrina, his beautiful, copper-haired, pregnant wife was busying herself around the tent, putting everything in order before nightfall.</p>
<p>Upon Roran’s return the first thing he had done was greet his wife, clean himself up and have a meal. Then he just enjoyed spending the afternoon in Katrina’s presence. He had to report the previous day’s raid to Nasuada, but besides that his day was to do with what he pleased.</p>
<p>He revelled in the closeness he shared with his wife and with how much joy she had welcomed him back. He didn’t share what exactly happened during the raids, he would only give brief accounts of the fights and emphasize how strong and secure he felt in his abilities.</p>
<p>One thing had disturbed him, however, and since she shared his life with Katrina, and always cherished her advice, he had told her about Carn and their exchange at the fire.</p>
<p>“And you say you’ve seen him look at you before?”, Katrina asked, folding blankets and stuffing them into the corner of the tent.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I’d never thought much of it.”, he answered.</p>
<p>“What was it about last night, then, that made you address the matter?”, she inquired, collecting goblets and plates into a neat pile on top of the dresser in the tent. Roran would’ve helped, but Katrina had rebuffed him often enough for him to know better. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I just don’t know what he’s thinking and it didn’t seem like a coincidence anymore.”, he explained further.</p>
<p>Finally Katrina was ready to join him on the cot, and once she’d curled up in his arms she turned her face to his and looked him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“What was his gaze like, then?”, she asked. Roran gave her a puzzled look. What did that matter? She looked at him expectantly and without thinking much of it he tried his best to tense his facial muscles into Carn’s expression, and gazed steadily into her eyes.</p>
<p>A peculiar tension started building between then, as they laid there, their eyes locked, as close as they were. Roran felt as if he’d never looked at his wife this way, and he had looked at her any moment he could spare. Finally Katrina burst out laughing, filling the tent with her amused cheer, and the tension instantly vanished.</p>
<p>“What is it?”, Roran inquired, giggling a bit himself, though why specifically he knew not.</p>
<p>Once Katrina finally settled down she murmured: “It seems like I may not be the only one who has fallen for the mighty warrior Stronghammer.” - “What?”, he interrupted, perplexed. “Though I cannot blame him, the poor sod, for you are the greatest, bravest, kindest man in all of Alagaësia.”, she said and nuzzled his neck, as if that was all there was to it.</p>
<p>“You surely cannot mean that”, Roran pushed further, shuffling around, making her look up at him. “ I think you <em> are </em> the greatest and bravest-” - “Katrina.” - “Alright. Why not, Roran? Don’t you like Carn?”</p>
<p>Roran pondered her question for a while. “Of course I do. He is a dear friend.” - “Well, and should he feel such affection for you as I think he might, would that change your feelings?”, she challenged further. Roran looked at her, as if he could read the proper answer from her eyes. “I don’t know”, he admitted, disheartened. “What should I do?”</p>
<p>Now Katrina shuffled slightly, considering what advice she would give. “Do what you always do”, she finally said. “Be kind, and listen to what your heart tells you is right.” Roran acknowledged her answer with a slight nod, and tightened his embrace around her. She laid her head on his chest, the ends of her hair pleasantly tickling his skin. He looked straight up at the leather ceiling of the tent and whatever fatigue he might have felt was now gone. He lay there, puzzling over Katrina’s words, until finally, well into the night, he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A change of heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the course of the next few minor missions Roran kept a close account of Carn’s actions, whenever he could turn away from a fight. Suddenly he questioned the mage’s spells cast in order to protect him from harm. But surely it was simply his duty, to keep Roran safe, was it not? Even if Katrina was right, and Carn felt any sort of affection for him, casting protective spells was not a sign of such feelings, certainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On their rides back to the Varden, which sometimes were races at neck-breaking speed, and sometimes gentle strolls through the countryside, Carn showed no special signs of any fondness, joking around as he ever would, or riding by Roran’s side in silent contemplation. Often he would be too exhausted to talk, and even when he wasn’t, Roran didn’t dare breach the subject in the presence of other men from their company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each raid Roran gained Nasuada’s confidence and soon he was awarded higher ranks among the Varden, finally earning leadership of his own small force, in which he naturally included Carn, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cared for his friend, and he wanted him close, as he knew he could depend on the spellcaster to save his life. The more he fretted over his supposed feelings, however, the more distracted he became.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he could bear it no longer and he invited Carn to meet Katrina one day, deciding that she should be the judge of Carn’s demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn entered the tent timidly, with Roran needing to push him inside, laying a gentle hand on the spellcaster’s back. Katrina met him with a knowing gaze, but when she walked up to him to greet him, she displayed only happiness and kindness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Katrina”, she said, bowing slightly and extending her hand, which may not be customary in Carvahall, but this was the Varden, and here she could greet people however she liked. “Carn”, the spellcaster answered, and accepted her hand with soft, trembling fingers. Then he also bowed slightly, which made Roran chuckle softly. “Well then, my friend, please, be our g-”, Roran couldn’t finish the sentence, as an errand boy from the Varden burst into the tent, demanding Roran’s presence at Nasuada’s at once. Roran sighed and looked pleadingly at his wife, who shooed him away with her hands. “Not to worry, Roran, we’ll be just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn cast a glance just as pleading at Roran, but the warrior had already left the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dusk was falling when Roran finally stepped into his tent. He had stayed in council with Nasuada and, as it then turned out, Eragon and Saphira, decidedly longer than he had hoped. New missions and strategies had to be planned, and as grateful he was for being included, he couldn’t help feeling bitter for having missed Katrina’s assessment of Carn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was for the better, as she could meet him all on her own, and make up her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulled out of his thoughts, the first thing he saw when he closed the flaps of the tent behind him was Katrina and Carn sitting on the floor, his hand on her belly and her laughing joyously. Carn seemed relaxed and almost giddy himself, which was a rare sight. He muttered something under his breath, in the ancient language no doubt, as Katrina’s belly began to shift slightly, which made her laugh all the more. A soft yellow-ish glow emanated from Carn’s hand and surrounded her middle part, but it seemed not to cause her any harm. After a while, during which Roran stood and observed them in silence, Carn noticed his presence and withdrew his hand, making the glow disappear as well, leaving the tent in the dim glimmer of a single candle placed on the table in a corner. Katrina jumped slightly at the change, then looked up at Roran. A wide smile spread on her lips, and she got up to greet her husband. He embraced her, reluctant to share in the joy himself. As Carn clambered to get on his feet, Roran addressed him: “Practising magic on my unborn child, are we, Carn?” It wasn’t intended maliciously, and still there was an edge to Roran’s voice. “No, I was just-”, Carn mumbled, but Katrina interrupted him energetically. “He was just amusing it by changing the air around my belly”, she said, bemused and when she saw Roran’s questioning look she added: “It bucked a bit out of joy, and it tickled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He accepted her answer and threw a glance at Carn, who was seemingly waiting to be dismissed. Then Katrina surprised both men by saying: “Well then, I’ll be off”, and escaping Roran’s embrace. “What--where--?”, Roran and Carn asked simultaneously. “To Elain, I was to help her today”, Katrina shortly answered, collecting her coat. “I’m sorry, Katrina--”, Carn started, but she interrupted his apology by bestowing a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Not to worry, I will be back soon”, she chirped, kissing Roran goodbye as well, and leaving into the gray twilight of the Varden camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roran and Carn stood in silence for a while. “She likes you, then”, Roran growled. Carn looked at the ground. “She is truly great.”, he answered. “And lucky.”, he added, barely for Roran to hear. “I’m sorry I was away”, the warrior stated, not looking at Carn either. “Please, do not apologize to me.”, was all that the mage said in return. After another while spent in silence Carn moved to leave the tent, however Roran blocked his way. “Carn, I--” - “Roran--”, they said and then, for what was meant to be a quick glance, they looked into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Carn didn’t, couldn’t pull his eyes away, and neither could Roran. The latter saw the same gaze, the same expression he had seen a dozen times before on Carn’s face, and being so close to him now, he recognized it as longing. His heart started to race, and he could feel his cheeks flush. He breathed in sharply. The moment seemed to last forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guided by a sudden spurt of courage, or by whatever Katrina might have told him over the course of the day, Carn lunged up at Roran to close the distance between them, caused by Roran’s greater height, and pressed his lips gingerly against the warrior’s mouth. The touch lasted mere seconds, and yet Carn could feel his cheeks redden, ablaze with shame and passion alike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn retreated and swiftly turned to leave the tent, but he underestimated the speed of Roran’s reflexes, though he had seen it many times before in battle. For Roran caught Carn by the arm, and even had he not been as strong, he would be capable of pulling the slender spellcaster back into his tent, to stand before him and face him like a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roran, I’m so--”, Carn feverishly spat out, but Roran interrupted him by closing the distance between them in turn. He kissed the spellcaster properly, pulling him into his arms, though what mad spirit guided him to such an action he could not tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn, surprised by Roran’s touch, unintentionally opened his mind and reached out to Roran’s, who, without having trained to defend against such attacks, received the full force of Carn’s passionate thoughts streaming into his mind. Surprised, he broke the kiss, and stared at Carn, who was mortified himself. The mental link did not break however, and while Roran continued to stare, seeing every feature of Carn’s meek, but all the same beautiful face, he also, with his mind’s eye, viewed Carn’s rich memories, his thoughts, and passions, especially those related to Roran. Every stolen glance, every fleeting touch or kind word reverberated in his mind, and Carn, in turn, could see and feel Roran’s passions and feelings. He could sense him wondering, talking with Katrina about him, but he didn’t feel contempt in the warrior’s heart, as he had feared, but - warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the intensity of their sudden mental link, or perhaps it was the fondness he had always felt, guised as friendship, that made Roran lower his head again, searching for the spellcaster’s lips. Carn relented all too willingly, clasping his arms around Roran’s strong neck, eager to be as close to him as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What followed then was both surprising and natural, for Roran and Carn knew exactly how to move around each other’s bodies, they felt every pleasure twice more intensely, fuelled by their mental connection. Roran had never thought he might enjoy the company of another man in that way but the experience was gratifying and pure, and feeling Carn writhing ecstatically beneath was nothing short of spectacular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of breath and captured in their moment of bliss, Roran and Carn laid on the cot, with Carn resting his head on Roran’s chest. Roran embraced him, and the familiarity and comfort of the gesture delighted him. He placed a kiss on the spellcaster’s forehead, which earned him a soft moan from his lover. Through the pacified, yet still decidedly present mental link that they shared Roran could sense that Carn was debating whether he should leave, despite not wanting to, and in order to assuage his angst Roran simply pulled him into an even tighter embrace. Completely isolated from the world around them, Roran and Carn fell into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime during the night Katrina returned and beheld her husband on the cot, with his arm around the magician’s shoulders, and it filled her with joy. She silently moved around the tent, removed her coat and boots, and slid next to Roran, his free side, reserved for her. Without waking he embraced her too, and she put her head gently on his chest. With her free hand she touched Carn’s wrist, and feeling comforted by the presence of both men, imagining their happiness she inferred from their loving embrace, she fell asleep, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A constant, not yet painful throbbing in his head woke Roran. He felt a weight on his chest and arms, heavier than usual, divided evenly on both his sides. He opened his eyes slowly and beheld his two lovers, one the love of his life, Katrina, and one his newfound love in his friend, Carn, resting on his torso, their fingers intertwined on his sternum. The sight of their intimacy brought a smile to his lips and then, recalling last night’s events, he recognized the throbbing in his head as the mental connection to Carn’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t passionate and comforting anymore, however, but feverish, a constant stream of insults he flung at himself, guilt and fear at finding himself holding Katrina’s hand, and worrying how to untangle himself from their embrace without alerting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without knowing precisely what to do, Roran cast out a thought in the direction of Carn’s mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn’s flow of thoughts halted, alert, feeling tense, like a hare standing upright, seconds before deciding to run from its pursuer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roran repeated himself, fuelling the word with all the reassurance and comfort he could muster so quickly after awakening: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn threw his head back, as much as being caught in Roran’s arms allowed him to, and looked at Roran quizzically, his eyes once again betraying how truly afraid he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roran gazed at him lovingly, reassuringly, and both mentally and out loud he purred: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katrina stirred, Roran’s words awakened her, and when she opened her eyes she was a bit surprised to see Carn’s face first, and her husband’s, who had turned to her, second. But then she laughed, a clear, joyful laugh, squeezing Carn’s hand and nuzzling Roran’s shoulder. Roran joined in her laughter, feeling as blissful as he never thought he might. The sudden merriment unnerved and soothed Carn in equal measure and though he may not have laughed, a shy smile curled the corners of his lips upward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had only a few days left before new orders would inevitably send them away, and so they spent barely any time apart. Roran was away the most, running errands around the Varden camp, strategizing, counseling, worrying, while Katrina and Carn spend time in the tent, relaxing, talking, cooking, and whenever Carn dared at a moment of strength, tapping gently into Katrina’s baby’s slowly emerging consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At night the three of them would lay on the cot, clustered together, with Roran serving as the fundamental support for both his lovers, holding them in his arms. But as much as he gave to them, he received equally as much love in return, which made him feel proud and safe. Whenever they were so close Carn allowed their mental connection to flourish, which added another dimension to their already comfortable and loving relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roran had tried to extend the same connection to Katrina’s mind, but alas, a spellcaster he was not. Noticing his attempt once, while they were enveloped in a warm embrace, ready to drift asleep, Carn extended his mental link to include Katrina, thereby joining the three of them into one connection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katrina recoiled at the mental touch at first, trying to guard herself, until she realized that it was their partners who initiated it. Roran was surprised at how her mind felt. It was entirely different from Carn’s. Carn was muted, quiet, anxious, and it gave Roran great joy to introduce a bit of light into his lover’s heart. Katrina on the other hand had a wild, passionate mind, abundant with warmth and compassion, but also a raging current, a drive that cut through all of her thoughts and feelings, making her eager to get whatever task assigned to her done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, in the back of Katrina’s mind, another force vibrated, a small, confused bundle of impressions. Interested, Roran tried to reach for it, but it was too incoherent to grasp. Quickly he realized what this force was, and he looked at Carn, astonishment painted on his face. Carn smiled, and he felt Roran’s appreciation for his gift - the gift of not only connecting with Katrina, but also their unborn child. Roran couldn’t help but excitedly press his lovers against his chest, and he felt so happy he thought his heart might burst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A regular, easy raid stood before them, on the very border of Surda and the Empire. Katrina had clad both her men in their mail, and while adjusting hauberks and bracers she remarked how happy she was Roran needn’t face the fight alone. For Carn was there, not only as a fellow soldier and friend, but as someone just as dear to Roran and as she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roran was grateful, too, to have Carn beside him in the throes of battle, evermore so than before. Naturally now his worry was far greater than when he considered Carn solely his friend, but it lifted his spirit and eased his pain when he felt a steady flow of force between him and the spellcaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn spent most of his energy trying frantically to heal Roran’s bruises and it took both him and Katrina to pry the mage away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me heal you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Carn pleaded weakly, barely able to form the sentence. Then Roran took him in his arms, pressing him gently against his chest, letting the poor magician shiver uncontrollably, while Katrina, worry visible on her face, ran a hot cloth over his back, cleaning off the grime of war that still clung to his body. Slowly the spellcaster regained his composure and let himself be coddled, which calmed his mind. Both Roran and Katrina welcomed the change in his consciousness, and nurtured him with their own peaceful thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strength regained, one particularly busy day Roran burst into the tent with a gleam in his eye Katrina recognized all too well. Giggling, and patting Carn reassuringly on his shoulder, she excused herself and exited the tent hurriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roran fell onto Carn, ravaging him, his passion made all the more clear through the pulsing mental link showering Carn with images of desire beyond words. Though startled at first by Roran’s intense force, he let himself be swept away by the warrior amidst laughs and groans of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roran leaned back on his elbows, feeling the blades of dry grass scratching at his skin. He observed Katrina and Carn squabbling while busying themselves with laundry. Roran thought he might be allowed to help now, but whenever he got up from his rest both Katrina </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Carn would reject his efforts, so he stayed laying on the ground, content to watch his lovers play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carn had just swiped a cloth from Katrina’s hand, to which she retaliated by turning around and in one swift motion splashing Carn with soapy water from the nearby basin. Carn, playfully indignant, muttering words of the ancient language under his breath, produced a bubble of water from the basin and let it splash on top of Katrina’s head. She started laughing and chasing Carn around the tent, which made Roran throw back his head in laughter, as Carn seemed intimidated by her speed and lust for revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching them Roran thought it could, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it should</span>
  </em>
  <span>, always be like this. He wished himself and his small family away, to a simpler, more peaceful time, where he could lay in the grass and admire his lovers playing around every day. A smile graced his lips and he was truly content.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quick orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following missions came in rapid succession, with little respite, and ever-increasing hardship. First there was the bloody battle where, severely outnumbered, Roran managed to lead the Varden to victory, by slaying one hundred and ninety-three men and disobeying his commander’s orders. This earned him a flogging later at the Varden camp that Carn felt was both cruel and highly unfair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With rage boiling within him, and as he tended to Roran’s wounds later in their tent, with a devastated and equally enraged Katrina by his side, the only thing that kept him from attempting to assassinate Nasuada for her barbaric ruling was Roran’s reassurance that the leader of the Varden had no other choice. Roran had suffered the consequences of his insubordination with supreme impartiality and valor, and both Carn and Katrina were bewildered by his performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was Roran, steadfast and responsible. Never cracking, no matter the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, while his partners were fast asleep beside him, Roran, with tears in his eyes, thanked the gods that he had both Katrina and Carn, for if he hadn’t, he might not have survived more than ten strikes at the whipping post.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Roran led a host of men and Urgals to intercept another supply convoy, which was a success, until Yarbog, one of the Urgals, challenged Roran for command of the entire host. Carn voiced his desire to kill the foul monster in Roran’s stead, but the captain rejected his offer, accepting the challenge. He was battered and tired, the slashes on his back barely healed, which Carn eyed worriedly. As the mage was helping Roran prepare, he started muttering protective spells for his lover, but Roran refused them, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spare your energy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Roran had communicated to him through their mental link. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Having you by my side is enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worried still, Carn watched Roran wrestle the Urgal into submission. A surge of excitement rushed through their mental link, and, filled with extraordinary vigor, Roran threw Carn a lustful glance that made the spellcaster lose his breath for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the camp, after Katrina had helped to clean and heal Roran and Carn, she left them once again to themselves, as Roran’s and Carn’s passions resurfaced, as soon as they were safe enough to indulge in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following day Nasuada gave Roran an unexpected order - to lead the siege of Aroughs, and to ride out as swiftly as he could. Roran pleaded to take some of his fiercest warriors with him, mainly so that he could be justified in bringing Carn along as well. Nasuada agreed, though she wasn’t pleased with his request. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blast her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, for what he cared most about was not being parted from his lover on the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to ready themselves quickly, and so they did, as soon as Roran relayed Nasuada’s orders to his partners. They were granted only one last moment of intimacy before departure. They were standing in an embrace together, the three of them, arms slung around their waists, and foreheads joined in a quiet, but quick moment of their shared love. “I’m glad neither of you are going alone.”, Katrina remarked in a hoarse whisper, to the silent agreement of her partners. Then Roran turned his head slightly and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Then, Carn begged for Katrina’s lips, and they shared a chaste kiss. Lastly, Roran and Carn kissed, and then they already heard the horns outside calling them to battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never before had Roran ridden as fast anywhere. The insides of his thighs were bloodied and blistered and he wouldn’t allow Carn to care for him, as the spellcaster was battered in much the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding to their misery a host of enemy soldiers were on their tail, and they had to evade them, before, after days of murderous travel, they arrived on the outskirts of Aroughs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aroughs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The commander, Brigman, greeted Roran with disdain, which increased even more when Roran demanded the man to halt any charges on the city and grant him a day’s rest before any decisions could be made. Unwilling as he was to heed his order, Brigman still escorted Roran to a tent fit for a captain and left him to his own devices. Roran removed his mail and tunic to free his torso, not only because they were grimey but also because of the stifling air in the tent, caused by the warmer temperature in and around Aroughs. Soon after he sat down on his cot, barely aware of his surroundings, Carn slipped into the tent. The spellcaster was as tired after the road as Roran was, but still he found the energy to straddle him, bringing their faces close together, enclosing the warrior’s neck with his trembling arms. Roran reciprocated his advances reluctantly, laying his heavy arms around Carn’s waist. <em> I’m afraid I’m too tired </em> , he groaned through their mental connection, careful not to notify the men in the camp that he had company in his tent. <em> Don’t worry, me too </em>, Carn replied, but still peppered gentle kisses on Roran’s lips, cheeks and forehead.</p><p>Intertwined as their bodies were they fell on the cot and drifted into sleep. Carn only woke once during the day to remove his tunic as well, since the sun warmed the air to an almost unbearable degree.</p><p>***</p><p>It was still morning, or so they thought, when Roran and Carn woke. The spellcaster had his bare back placed against Roran’s torso, and felt he was comfortably embraced. The peaceful gesture lasted too shortly, as Roran got startled once he realized it wasn’t <em> still </em> morning but it was already the <em> next </em> morning. <em> We’ve lost a whole day! </em> , Roran exclaimed, scrambling to get up from the cot. Carn stopped him however, holding him in place by clutching his arms. He gently ground his hips against Roran’s, trying to elicit a romantic response from him. Carn’s advances pleased Roran, and yet he argued: <em> Carn, now is not the time </em> . Disgruntled, Carn loosened his grip on Roran’s arms. <em> I shall wait for our victory, then </em> , he replied, yet still he moved his hips in the same way as before. Feeling refreshed and energetic after his long slumber Roran couldn’t refuse his lover after all. He let his hand fall heavily on Carn’s hip and nuzzled the back of his neck. <em> Fine, I shall have you </em> , he growled, <em> but then we must make haste </em>. </p><p>Invigorated, Roran exited the tent first, ready to face the challenges of the day. Viewing the decidedly too small group of soldiers in the camp and the seemingly impenetrable fortress that Aroughs represented, Roran’s mood turned grim, in spite of how much he had enjoyed himself just moments before.</p><p>***</p><p>The siege of Aroughs was a trial unlike any other Roran had ever encountered. It demanded all of his reasoning and creativity to devise a plan that would allow them to overthrow the city’s defenses, given the limited resources that were available to them.</p><p>As was his method, Roran finally outlined a strategy so outlandish that it seemed perfect for the mission at hand. In merely a few hours, it seemed, they prepared a monstrous, waterborne battle-ram, that, using the city’s canals and rivers, they drove at neck-breaking speed through the canal gates, successfully breaching the city.</p><p>As they were diving toward the city, Carn spent a short moment marvelling at his lover. A proud man, at the helm of the ram, standing in the dawning sun, glittering drops of water splashing against his armor, his head held high, his beard torn at by the wind, but his keen eyes ever focused on his goal. Carn smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>The siege progressed successfully, until, in the innermost courtyard of the city, they encountered Aroughs’ own spellcaster. Roran glanced worriedly towards Carn but his lover seemed determined to see his mission through. “Perhaps we should try to kill him ourselves”, Roran suggested, already beckoning his fiercest warriors to his side.</p><p>“No.”, Carn protested, “It is my duty. I will defeat him.” With one last look at Roran he stepped into the middle of the courtyard, as did the enemy mage. The city’s forces stood on the other side, watching the spectacle of the two magicians with the same amazement as the Varden.</p><p>All stood still. Roran observed the battle of minds, and he could feel the devastating force of it through his own connection, as dulled as it was by Carn’s need to focus all of his energy on this one fight.</p><p>Roran needed to help his lover in some way, so after unsuccessfully shooting arrows at the enemy magician’s defenses, Roran ordered his soldiers to split into two teams and surround the courtyard, in order to attack the enemy host.</p><p>Sliding along the walls of the encircling buildings deconcentrated the enemy magician for a slight second, which allowed Carn to break his defenses and win the fight.</p><p>Only that Carn’s foe was stronger and faster still.</p><p>It all happened very fast then.</p><p>Roran, shocked, turned his eyes to Carn. His lover was aware of what was happening, and so he let go of the enemy mage and focused his attention on Roran. Carn wasn’t anxious, or defeated. He gazed at Roran with the same expression that had started their courtship in the first place - longing.</p><p>Roran, for once, was the one who panicked. He started running, but his soldiers held him back by his arms, yelling about the dangers of approaching a fighting magician. Roran’s eyes widened as Carn fuelled all of his energy into their mental connection, making it as strong and vivid as if they were laying peacefully on their cot together.</p><p>Roran wished he could hold Carn one last time in his arms, bestowing a kiss on his lips, lips he had grown to love more than he ever thought himself capable.</p><p><em> Carn, I-- ! </em> , Roran exclaimed frantically in his thoughts to his lover. <em> Me too </em>, Carn only replied, and with a calm smile--</p><p>all went striking blue, then dark.</p><p>A deafening ringing hurt Roran’s ears, he had barely seen the blast of a blue explosion, when he was thrust against the courtyard walls and his vision went away. When he came to, supported by his soldiers, he saw that where Carn stood not seconds before, there lay a charred corpse.</p><p>Roran reached out with his thoughts but there was naught but his own frantic stream of consciousness.</p><p>Carn had passed into the void in a blaze of magic fire and had he not been so crushed by his loss, Roran would’ve admired fate’s dignity to give the spellcaster a death as valiant as this.</p><p>Roran snapped back to reality, and with a fierce bellow he charged at the enemy mage still standing, determined to have his revenge. But Carn had seen to that himself - his last spell had slowly started to drain all of the water from the mage’s body, leaving their foe in a pile of dust not soon after.</p><p>Roran gathered his troops and with renewed strength he charged at the disoriented city soldiers, unleashing the full might of his revenge-fuelled wrath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Many years after the war on Galbatorix had ceased, and peace had been restored to Alagaësia, Roran and Katrina had built a life for themselves in a quiet town, on a quiet farm near where Carvahall once stood. Many kids she bore for him and he was content with finding something akin to serenity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, no matter how much time had passed, he always felt something missing, a piece of his mind dead, taken along with where his connection to Carn once was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was because their love was so intense and short-lived that to him it always had an ethereal quality of perfection. With the years his marriage to Katrina turned into friendship first and foremost, since the hardships of war and rebuilding a world after a war wore out even the most passionate of feelings in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still loved Katrina; but she knew as well as he did that they would never be as complete and fulfilled as they were during those spare few weeks in the Varden encampment in Surda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in a while Roran yearned for male companionship, and Katrina would allow him to follow those urges, though he was always careful to do so during his travels, so as to shield Katrina from unbecoming rumors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had found a partner together, a young man, who brought vitality, much needed companionship and an eagerness to tend the fields into their lives. Katrina and Roran loved the man, and although it wasn’t the same as it had been before, they enjoyed his company. It wasn’t to last, however, as the young man became restless, and fuelled by Roran’s tales of adventure, left Palancar valley one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark days followed his departure and Roran and Katrina vowed to never seek out such companionship again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until they fell in love with a spellcaster traveling through Carvahall, who reciprocated their feelings, and once again allowed them to link their thoughts, which reignited their passions for each other and intensified their relationship beyond measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those were happy years, and Roran looked back on them fondly. Rarely he would think of Carn then, but when he did, he wished he could be there to take part in their quiet life as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it were however, and as many times as Roran had evaded death, it could not last forever. Their lover departed the world of the living first, which put such a strain on Katrina and Roran’s marriage that it threatened to break it, after all those years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having relearned how to be at peace with themselves, then Katrina passed into the void and Roran no longer looked with reluctance into death’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen his children and grandchildren grow to be formidable men and women, strong of body and mind, sharing his kindness and devotion to the land that gave them life. He feared not that they would encounter perils the likes of which he had to endure, and that soothed his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer his silver beard grew the more a small hope grew inside him, too. Not only, gods willing, would he soon follow Katrina, and see her again, but perhaps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he might meet Carn again as well. Then they may be reunited, the three of them, eternally safe in each other’s arms, looking back on rich lives and a gaze over the fire, that had started their greatest adventure of all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>